(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition and, more particularly, to a composition and method for manufacturing synthetic urine.
(2) Description of Related Art
Urinalysis is the analysis of urine to diagnose or detect a variety of medical conditions. Urinalysis is typically performed after the collection of a urine sample from an individual. A variety of tests can be performed on the urine sample to identify waste substances within the urine. Based on the waste substances, medical practitioners can often provide a medical diagnosis of the individual.
In some cases, drugs and other waste products are found in the urine samples. While such waste products can be useful in identifying which drugs are present in the individual, they can have an adverse impact on any medical diagnosis. Thus, it is useful to have a synthetic urine which is free of such waste products and which can provide a baseline for urinalysis.
While existing synthetic urine is useful for providing a baseline, it may not be consumer friendly. In other words, the synthetic urine may remain on a shelf for a period of time and, in some circumstances, may be inadvertently ingested by a consumer. Thus, to ensure marketplace safety, a need exists for a synthetic urine that is edible and shelf stable.